overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight/Worldsoul/Quotes
Spawning: First Spawn: "Overwatch may be gone, but its Ideals still remain." Respawning: "I am outside the cycle" "What is one more death to History?" "My Watch Does Not Falter." Mid-game swap: "Midnight on call." Being Revived: "For I am not dead, and I do not die." "Noah, Natalie, Jamie, Jason, I’ll see you on the other side." Communication Wheel: Voice Lines: * The world is very small(Default) * Please do not (Please do not stand at my grave and cry) * The Crossroads (I'll see you at the crossroads of Life and Death) * Looking Glass (Watching the world through a looking glass) * Nothing ever lasts * Attención (Attención, por favor) * If we get This Right (If we get this right, then we’ll teach them how to say goodbye.) * We're all out of time * Heroes Never Die * One Last Time (One last time, we will fight) * Taken and Left (I have taken nothing but memories and left nothing but dust) * My goal is clear (Summer Games voiceline) * The Midnight bell tolls (Overwatch Halloween Terror voiceline) * My Friends are With Me(Winter Wonderland) Hello: * Greetings, Friend * Buenos Noches Group Up: * Gather with me! * Group Up! Thanks: * Thank You! * Gracias! Need Healing: * Médico! * Medic! * (To allied Torbjorn): Need Armor! * (To allied Zarya or Symmetra): Shields, Please! Ultimate Status: Under 90%: * Conserving Power to overclock my systems! 90-99% * Almost ready to overclock my systems! Ultimate Ready: * I am ready to Overclock my systems! Triggered Voice Lines: Pregame Lines: * On Dorado: "Well, This doesn't seem so bad." * On Nepal: "Maybe I should stay here after this." * On Watchpoint: Gibraltar:'Overwatch is dead. Just Like Me." * On Lake Champlain: "I Lost Too Much Here." Game End Lines: * About to Win: "Hurry onward to Victory!" * About to Lose: "Do not falter! We will win!" Kills: Killing Soldier: 76: * I'm sorry, dad. Killing Reaper: * Why, Uncle Gabriel, why? Killing Ana: * Aunt Ana... I'm so sorry. Killing Pharah: * Oh Fareeha, this is not what I wanted. Killing Desolace: * Must I kill all my friends? Ingame Triggers: Turret Spotted: * Turret Here! Turret Destroyed: * Enemy turret Down! Activating Abilities: Twin Shadows: * "Let's Go!" * (With Watcher or Ranger Equipped)"Slip Into the Shadows." Deep Shadow: * "Locked in endless night"(If enemies are within area of effect when smoke appears.) * "Sight Lines Down." Black Art: * "You'll have to do better to kill me!" * (With blood or smoke angel equipped)"My power is eternal!" Regeneration Overdrive: * (Self/Enemy): "Ha llegado la medianoche!" * Ally: "My Blood's Pumping fast." Voice Interactions: Soldier: 76 * Soldier: 76: Nice to see you again, Alyssa * Midnight: Same, Dad. * Soldier 76: *chuckles* * Midnight: I'll be watching your back, Dad * Soldier: 76: And I'll be watching yours. * Soldier: 76: "Alyssa... You..." * Midnight: "Dad! You're crushing me." Reaper: * Reaper: Alyssa, is that you? * Midnight: I sure am, Uncle Gabriel. * Midnight: Uncle Gabriel, why do you hate dad for something he had no control over? * Reaper: What do you mean. Ana: * Ana: Well, Like father, like daughter, I guess. * Midnight: I could say the same to you, Aunt Ana, Fareeha is doing well, isn't she? D.va: * Midnight: You remind me of Myself when I was your age. * D.va: No way, you obviously don't have my skills! Lucio: * Lucio: We Gotta find some new beats for you!What do you like? * Midnight: I enjoy Lin-Manuel Miranda. His music tells a story. With Winston: * Midnight: It's nice to see you again, Winston. * Oh, Alyssa... I thought you died! With Zenyatta: * Zenyatta: You have distanced yourself from the world. * Midnight: Yes, and I prefer it that way. With Reinhardt: * Reinhardt: Meine Nichte! It is good to see you again. * Midnight: It's nice to see you as well, Tio. With Torbjorn: * Midnight:You're as cranky as ever, Tio. * Torbjorn: And you still have no respect for your elders, Flicka. With Gérard: * Midnight: Why does it not surprise me that you survived as well? * Gérard: Maybe it's because Heroes Never Die? Thunderstroke: * Thunderstroke: You're alive! * Midnight: Obviously. Sampson: * Sampson: Thank you. * Midnight: For what? * Sampson: For reminding me of what I should do. Category:Quotes